


A Blonde, A Brit, and A Baby

by Books4eva180



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4eva180/pseuds/Books4eva180
Summary: Caroline Forbes life is right on schedule for her Twenty-Year plan that she created at 16 years old: at 23 years old she is a junior editor at a magazine company in NYC and she has fantastic friends; one of whom is about to get to married. Life couldn't be more perfect or at least that was until she slept with a British asshole. What was only supposed to be a one night stand has turned into a life changing night because Caroline is now pregnant.Klaus Mikaelson has always enjoyed the simple things in life. Bourbon, art, and an endless stream of girls who are more than willing to fall into his bed. This all changes when he is forced to move to America to join his father's law company and he isn't even really his father. Then to make matters worse he ends up sleeping with a girl and even worse she ends up pregnant.Forced together in a situation that neither of them could have planned for will feelings blossom (yes they definitely will) Will Caroline be able to handle this life changing event? Will Klaus be able to escape the demons from his past? Will the both of them be able to provide a happy and healthy home for their baby?Read to find out
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	A Blonde, A Brit, and A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is currently the second story I am working on; along with my other Klaroline AU story: A Million Reasons to Stay. AMRTS is still my main story I just wrote the first chapter of this because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Much like my other story all other relationships besides Klaroline will be in the backround, but what's different from this story is that it is written in Third Person Omminest POV which basically combines first and third POV. This story will not have planned updates; I will just write and post another chapter when ever inspiration hits me. Unless this story becomes more popular in terms of kudos, comments, hits, etc. so for fans of both of my stories comment which one you want me to use as my main story! Speaking of my other fans expect the next chapter of A Million Reasons to Stay within the next two weeks! Also be aware as this story continues there will be mentions of abuse and sibling death so be warned. As always I love getting kudos and feedback from you guys if you would be so kind. Enjoy ;)

If the longest time in a man’s life was the time in between asking a woman to marry her; then the longest time in a woman’s life is the time in between the time she pees on a little stick and the two minutes she has to wait before seeing if her life has changed forever. 

Or at least that was what Caroline Forbes thought as she sat nervously perched on the edge of her bathroom in her two bedroom apartment that she currency shares with one of her best friends, Elena, who currently sat off to her left on the closed toilet nervously twiddling with her shiny new engagement ring; which now that Caroline thought about it was in a way one of the things that started this whole mess. All of a sudden the timer goes off startling Caroline from her thoughts. 

“So… who wants to look?” Katherine, Elena’s twin sister, asked from her spot by the sink. 

“I think it has to be you; Caroline.” Bonnie, her fourth friend, says from her place on the floor. 

Taking a deep breath to try and steady her racing nerves Caroline nervously reaches for the tiny stick that she keeps in the bathroom for emergencies just like this that will determine whether or not her life will change forever. All the while thinking of the night that almost happened six weeks ago to the day that led her to where she was now; cramped in her tiny New York bathroom appointment with her three best friends, “Alright let’s do this.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Six weeks ago…. _

It was a cool Tuesday afternoon where Caroline was jogging along her normal route in Central Park like she did every Tuesday afternoon when her phone started to ring; pressing the small button on the side of her bluetooth earbuds Caroline moved off the path and collapsed on a nearby bench which was surprisingly empty condensing it was smack dab in the middle of the park. 

“Hello?” she asked a bit breathlessly. 

“Hey, Caroline can we talk for a minute?” Stefan, Caroline’s other best friend and Elena’s boyfriend of almost ten years, asks a nervous lit to his voice. 

“Yeah, Stef. Is everything okay?” Caroline asks, suddenly worried. 

“Everything is fine or at least I hope it will be.” 

“Not really making me feel better here, Stefan.” 

“Sorry… look you’re jogging at the park right? I’m at that little cafe we like that’s about five minutes east of there; if it’s not too much to ask do you think we can meet up there? I need your opinion on something.” 

“Yeah, of course I’ll head there right now.” 

“You’re a lifesaver Care.” 

“I know.” Caroline says smiling a bit cheekily. “To thank your lifesaver why don’t you order her a zero calorie lemonade and a strawberry walnut salad, light…” 

“Dressing, I know Caroline I’ve literally been the subject of your pickiness for close to twenty years now.” 

“I’m not that picky!” she exclaims, stamping her foot as if she was a small child. 

“Whatever you say Caroline.” Stefan teases. 

“Alright, do you want me there or not?” 

Stefan pauses for a moment before starting to speak again “Sorry, I do want you to come. I’ll get you your salad and your drink. It's the least I can do considering your coming here on such short notice. See you in a few?”

“See you in a few.” Caroline affirms before hanging up and turning back the way she came. 

As Caroline walks to the little cafe she starts to think what has got the usually calm and broody Stefan Salvatore in a twist and why does he need her help? For the most part Stefan is a very self sufficient person who rarely asks for help unless he really needs it. It must be something really bad, Caroline thought walking down the street the worrying thoughts swirling around her head making her pick up the pace. 

Finally, Caroline arrives at the storefront of her and her friends favorite cafe  _ Coffee Garden  _ where she sees Stefan seated at one of the patio tables doing what he does best…. brooding. 

Frowning, Caroline weaves her way through the afternoon crowd before taking the seat across from Stefan “Hey, I got here as fast as I could. Is everything alright?” 

Looking away from whatever distant void of space and time he was looking into Stefan looks at me and says “Well I asked you to come here because I needed your opinion on something.” 

“Seriously, Stefan?! I thought it was some sort of emergency like.” 

“I know, I know I’m sorry. It’s just that this is  _ really  _ important to me. So can you please just give me a chance to explain myself?” and the look in his eyes is so sincere Caroline has to say yes. 

Caroline gives a nod of her head allowing him to continue on speaking; “Okay, Caroline what I am about to tell you; you must promise not to freak out, okay? We are in a public place and I don’t want to be thrown out because you did something stupid. Okay?” 

Her interests suddenly peaked. Caroline says “I promise.” 

“Good. So okay, remember those couple of days about a month ago where I told you guys my new job wanted me to go down to West Virginia for a couple of days to handle some stuff at their northeast branch?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well…. I lied. I instead…” 

“Stefan, if you are about to tell me that you cheated on Elena and got a one night stand pregnant I swear to god I will shove this napkin ring so far up your…” 

Raising his hands in surrender, Stefan continues on “Relax; I would never do that in a million years. Now if you would’ve let me finish I could have told you that I instead went back down Mystic Falls so I could ask Jermey and Aunt Jenna’s permission to go into the old Salvatore vault and give Elena this…” he trails off reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small black velvet box which he opens to reveal a beautiful cushion cut sapphire gem surrounded by smaller diamonds set on a light golden ring. 

For a second Caroline stared at the ring confused “Why would you go through all of that trouble just to give Elena a ring. Unless you’re going to...!” Caroline exclaims, clapping her hands over her in surprise and excitement. 

That is when Caroline Elizabeth Forbes screamed so loudly, that even the people on the other side of the street looked over to see what was the source of the commotion “OHMYGOSH STEFANTHATSSOAMAZING” 

When she was done almost everybody sitting in the patio area turned around to glare at her for her outburst, “Sorry.” Caroline says bashfully trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Before turning her attention back to Stefan “But oh my gosh Stefan! That’s so amazing. I’m honestly about to cry, you two are about to get married!” 

Laughing, a nervous but happy grin starts to spread across his face “Don’t start popping the champagne just yet, Caroline I still have to ask her.” 

“Yeah, but Elena is definitely going to say yes though.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course! I mean she has only been planning your guys’ wedding since third grade.” 

“Caroline….” 

“Okay, I’ve been planning your guys’ wedding since third grade but Stefan I know you and more importantly I know Elena. The only thing she does when you're gone is sadly mope around and write in her diary like a depressed teenager as if we were back in high school again and don’t tell me you don’t do the same thing. Besides you guys are couple goals.. you now how many girls would kill for a guy to look at her the way you look Elena?” 

“Are we referring to anyone specific here or just girls in general?” 

Rolling his eyes she ignores his jab at her love life or more so the lack of a love life “What I’m trying to say is you guys are perfect together and pretty much have been destined to be together in forever where ever since that day in Kindergarten where you gave her that ugly ass plastic ring for Valentine’s Day.” 

Stefan’s goofy ‘I’m so in love with Elena Gilbert’ smile appears on his face “I’m so glad you think so because I’m proposing to her tonight.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah I’m going to take her out to  _ Waitress  _ on Broadway and then I have reservations for that really ritzy Italian restaurant one street over. Speaking of which…. I was wondering if I could take your guys’ apartment over for the night.” 

Caroline practically spits out her salad which had arrived a few minutes ago and says “Excuse me?” 

“Listen I know it’s such short notice but that apartment holds some really special memories for me and Elena…” 

“Bullcrap! So does your apartment and I’ve seen your apartment and it’s much nicer than ours.” 

“Alright, fine there is another reason but promise not to laugh okay.” 

“Promise.” 

“Are you sure? You promised not to freak out about the ring and yet I swore I could hear a flock of birds fly off all the way back in Mystic Falls.” 

Caroline quickly and discreetly flips him off “Okay, yes I promise not to laugh.” 

“Alright, I was getting everything ready for… tonight and I accidentally came across a giant spider and I tried to get rid of it but it crawled away and now I can’t find it.” 

Stefan looks at Caroline like he expects her to laugh at him but instead she bites her lips for a few moments before finally saying “Fine, but you owe me. The pull out that Bonnie, Enzo, and Katherine have  _ sucks. _

Like most young adults in the Big Apple; Caroline and all of her friends were almost always on the brink of broke and had to have weird living arrangements to make ends meet. Well besides Stefan and that was only because he came from old money and his parents paid for almost everything. Though the one downside to that was that he had to live by his parents old beliefs i.e his relationship with Elena with the typical saving himself till marriage (which Caroline kows from the physically painful nights spent in the next room over hearing stuff that she could never unhear at their old dorm and their current apartment that they flagrantly disrespected that rule.) and waiting to move in together till they were married which unlike the other rule they completely respected. This led to their current  _ Friends-esque  _ living situation with Caroline living with Elena after it was discovered that Elena and Enzo; who lives with Bonnie and Katherine because he much like almost everyone else is to broke just to live with Bonnie in their own place; get along together just about as much as Katherine and Stefan do which is a fancy way of saying the two of them can’t be alone together in a room without getting in a fight and Bonnie, Enzo, and Katheirne who only gets along with Enzo slightly better than Elena does living in the apartment a couple of doors down from Caroline and Elena. 

“Of course I’ll definitely make it up to you somehow. Though I’ll say you’re surprisingly okay with this now.” 

“Oh trust me Stefan while I would prefer not to bunk with Katherine for the night who will most likely be drunk off her mind complaining about her sister is marrying the human equivalent of the color beige, her words not mind, I hate spiders with a passion and if I were you my apartment would already be burnt to a crisp and I would be looking for a new apartment.” 

“Thanks, Caroline I owe you one. Though speaking of Katherine….. I may or not haven’t exactly told her yet about the proposal.” 

Caroline once again almost chokes on her salad “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not.” 

_ Idiot _ Caroline thinks to herself “Can you please tell why in the living hell you haven’t asked Katheirne or at least told her that you are planning on proposing to her twin sister tonight? I mean Stefan this is the girl who threatened to rip your heart out and literally shove it down your throat since you never asked if it was okay to take her sister out on a date in  _ eighth grade _ .”

“That’s exactly why I haven’t told her, you know how crazy she can be.” 

“So what are you going to do? Tell her tonight or just wait until Elena’s about to walk down the aisle?” 

“I’ve actually texted her and I have plans after we're done here to go grab some drinks with her.” 

“You mean here, now at 1:00 o’clock?” 

“The plan is to get her a bit buzzed so she will be in a better mood and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to be in a public place when I tell her so you know.. she won’t murder me.”

“Smart.” 

He lets out a light chuckle before his phone buzzes and he checks it “And speak of the devil that is her right now. Thanks again Caroline for coming here on such short notice. Gotta go and if you don’t hear from me in two hours call the police.” 

“No can do bro. You know what they say bros before hoes and chicks before….”

“Wow, Caroline it’s nice to see how much our friendship means to you.” 

“Whatever.” 

After flagging down and paying the bill Stefan gets up and says “While this has been nice I gotta go do this now before I chicken out.”

“Bye Stef.” 

“Bye Caroline.” 

Stefan gets up to leave and just as he is about to leave Caroline grabs onto the edge of his sleeve “Wait, Stefan about Elena…” 

Becoming worried all of a sudden Stefan “Is something wrong? Did Elena say something about me?” 

“What, no. I just wanted to say I think you two are going to be very happy together and I am so happy for you guys.” Caroline says getting choked up a bit. 

Pulling her up out her seat and into a tight hug, Stefan says “Thanks, Care; that means a lot. Before you know it I’m going to be the one giving the protective friend talk to the guy who wants to be husband.”

“Yeah, right because everybody loves neurotic control freaks on steroids.” Caroline mumbles because it’s true she thinks; who would want to date her? A clingy and overworked just out of college graduate who loves Disney way too much and is just a bit too OCD?

As if reading her mind Stefan pulls out of the hug and puts her at arm's length; looking her seriously in the eyes “Don’t sell yourself short Caroline. You’re more amazing than you know and the guy for you is just around the corner. Now I’ve gotta go before or else Katherine will be even more mad at me which I do not want.” 

Then Stefan Salvatore is walking away down the street leaving Caroline all alone thinking of all the ways life is going to change and how Elena is going to move out and Caroline will be all alone. After realising she is still standing in the patio of the cafe Caroline quickly wipes away the tears that started to form from the corner of her eyes and started to walk aimlessly down the streets of New York City. Now that she was all by herself Caroline started to fully process all of the information she had just learned. Stefan was going to  _ propose _ and Elena was going to say yes if her high school diary was anything to go on. Now while Caroline felt the utmost joy and excitement for her two best friends; as a matter of fact she was already thinking of wedding ideas to add to a Pinterest board; somewhere deep down in the darkest parts of her soul Caroline was jealous.  _ Why _ was it so easy for everyone of her friends to find love in their life, but not her? As soon as Stefan laid eyes on Elena he was a goner for her even at the young age of five years old, the second she introduced one of her newest best friends Enzo whom she had met at one of her first college parties to Bonnie he looked right about as if he wanted to marry her right then and there, Katherine who while she was single had at any given time had a line a mile long of hot , kind, and respectable men ready to date her ( of course Katherine only used the line of said men for quick one night stands, and then there was her. Caroline Elizabteh Forbes with a love life that even when she was in high school filled with words like too much, too needy, too clingy, and then there was Tyler the guy who she thought was the all important  _ one _ , the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. That was until the day he broke her heart by cheating on her with a girl from the Appalachians who was passing through town with her parents. Why wasn’t she ever enough for her boyfriends? Caroline thought sulkily; her jubilation from earlier practically non-existent. 

For the next hour or so Caroline just wanders around on a non existent path until she reaches a completely different part of Central Park than the part she was in this afternoon when her phone starts to ring. At first she thinks it is either Stefan calling again because he is already starting to brood over something way off in the future or Katherine calling to complain about Stefan, but much to surprise it’s Bonnie and she quickly sweeps up to answer it.

“Hey Bonnie, what’s up?” 

“Did you hear the news?!” Bonnie asks excitedly. 

Before Caroline has a chance to respond; Bonnie does for her “Stefan is going to ask Elena to marry him!” Then as if releasing that she didn’t even give Caroline a chance to respond; Bonnie quickly tries to back track “Oh crap Caroline I don’t if I was supposed to tell you or not…” 

“Relax, Bon I already know. Stefan told me first.” Caroline says a bit proudly because for her it felt nice to be the first one told over Elena’s literal twin sister and arguably the person who is her best friend in the whole entire world. 

“He did?” 

“Yeah, he actually very rudely interrupted my afternoon jog so he could meet up with me and talk to me about it.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Don’t be like that Bonnie! I mean I’m sure the only reason why he told me first was because you are one of the worst people ever when it comes to keeping secrets or lying.” 

“That’s not true!” 

“Of course it is. Remember that time where you accidentally told Katherine the ending of her book? Telling Elena where Stefan planned on taking her for their five year anniversary. And of course telling the twins about their surprise birthday party that I literally busted my ass planning. Then there was…” 

“Alright, Caroline I get it. I suck at keeping secrets. Though are you still seriously upset about the twins birthday party? That was literally  _ seven years ago _ .” 

“Yeah but do you know how hard it was to trick both twins into thinking we weren't planning them a party, spread the word to almost a hundred people and threaten them into not letting the word get out, order the perfect amount of food, conjure up enough cheap beer for everyone without getting caught by my sheriff mother, get the perfect entertainment, and in the end have that all be for naught because the secret was revealed three days before hand? Also can I crash at your place tonight because Stefan wants to commandeer my apartment for the night?” 

“Yeah of course, but you’re never going to let that party go are you?” 

“Thank you and not a freaking chance.” Caroline said before hearing the door swing on the other end of the line open immediately followed by the tell tale clacking of Katherine’s heels stopping across the floor. 

“Bonnie!” Katherine all but shouts. “Just wait till I tell you about the shit Stefan is trying to pull!” 

“I know already Kat. He must’ve told me right before he told you and he already told Caroline.” 

“How do you know he told Caroline?” 

“Because I’m talking to her….?”

“Oh wait you’re talking to Caroline?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Good, I need to talk to her.” Then she heard one last protest from Bonnie before Katherine’s voice took over the line “Okay, so let me get this straight you knew that Stefa was going to propose to my only sister neigh my twin sister and you didn't think to tell me?” 

“I only found out today as well. If I had found out beforehand, of course I would tell you! You do know that right?” 

Katherine lets out a small huff on the other side of the line “Right.”

“Good, now how did it go with Stefan? I won’t have to take time out of my schedule to attend his funeral right?” 

Caroline can practically see Katherine rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone “No, I didn’t kill him if that’s what you’re asking I thought about it though. On the other hand I may or may not have yelled at him in front of a bunch of strangers.”

“Katherine…” 

“Hey! Nobody's perfect and do I have to remind you he waited till the day he was going to propose to Elena to ask me or at least tell me.”

“I know, but he told me himself one of the only reasons why he didn’t is because he was scared of how you were going to react.” 

“Stefan is scared of me?” 

“Yeah of course he is! I mean I have been your friend since we were babies… so that’s almost twenty four years of friendship and I’m still a little bit scared of you.” 

“Awesome.” 

“Listen Katherine I know you’re mad at Stefan, but you should really call him and tell him it’s okay to propose to Elena.”

“But it’s not!”

“Yes it is and you know it. The only reason why you’re saying that is because Elena is your twin sister so you’re protective of her because you don’t want her to get hurt and you don’t want to lose her. I mean it’s only natural because you have been the first person in each other's life almost your whole entire life. I mean Stefan just asking you show’s how much he cares though right? And you know if Elea thinks you aren’t alright with it she’ll say no even it hurts her. Though you have to understand that Elena is twenty-three now almost twenty-four and that means even though it may be hard you have to let her make decisions for herself now and trust that she can handle them and every consequence that comes with those choices. Besides you know if Stefan ever does hurt Elena you know I will be right behind you when it comes to disposing of everyone’s favorite brooding, hero-haired, boy-next door, right?” 

“Yeah, and as much as I hate to admit it you’re right.” 

“Always am. Now I was thinking since I am getting kicked out of my very own apartment the two of us can get all dressed up and go out and get drunk trying to forget that one of our best friends is about to get married and the other is currently in a relationship that can only be described as the most sappiest, vomit inducing thing ever?” 

“I heard that!” Caroline hears Bonnie say over on the other end of the line. 

“Shut up! It’s true and you know it!” Caroline says before getting back to her conversation with Katherine. 

“I say that sounds perfect.” 

“Great! Now let’s hang up so you can call Stefan and we can meet up at  _ Midnight Mist _ at 7?” 

“Caroline…” Katherine moans and groans once again at the fact that she has to call Stefan, so she can give her permission to Stefan about 

“Katherine…” 

“Fine, whatever.” she mumbles “See you later.” and then hangs up. 

Hours later Caroline is walking into her and her friend’s favorite club right at 7 p.m. wearing her what she likes to call her LBD (not little black dress, but little blue one as she thinks black makes her look washed out, that shows just the right amount of skin and makes her chest look  _ great _ .) with her curled to perfection, a strappy pair of light gold shoes, and the perfect amount of makeup. As Caroline’s eyes adjust to the flashing lights of the club her mind goes back to earlier that evening where her and Bonnie saw Stefan and Elena off trying to hold back their tears thinking about the fact that by the end of the night that their best friend was going to be engaged; with Katherine choosing to forgo the sendoff because yes while she did call Stefan and very reluctantly apologized and gave him permission to propose to Elena there was no way Elena wouldn’t notice that the stink eye Katherine normally gives Stefan was more stinker than normal. Not that would’ve mattered anyway with Bonnie of course almost running the whole thing as the young couple were walking out the door if not for Caroline’s quick thinking if she doesn't say so herself. Now that Caroline has fully adjusted to her new surroundings she looks around trying to spot Katherine and frowning, not all that surprised that she isn’t there because Katherine is rarely ever on time. After deciding it wouldn’t hurt to have a few drinks before Katherine gets there Caroline walks over to the bar not completely enjoying the fact that she catches several pairs of eyes on her slim figure on her way over and she can’t help but smile into her mojito. Because  _ damn _ it feels fantastic to be looked at like that and if her apartment wasn’t taken over by America’s favorite couple and she wasn’t supposed to meet Katherine here; Caroline may or may not have taken one of these men home for the night because it’s been  _ ugh _ two months since she last had somebody over while Elena and Bonnie had constant boyfriends and more often than not Katherinne has at least two one-night stands a week if not more. As more and more time is spent looking for Katherine the more empty glasses start to fill up in front of Caroline eventually switches to plain club soda with lime and finally almost forty-five minutes after she arrives a text chimes from her phone from none other than Katherine. 

_ Hey babe I’m sorry I was totally planning on coming there but on my way here I ran into that fling of mine Tod and he invited me over to join him and his friends at that really exotic fancy pants bar off of Wall Street and I said yes because you know.. he’s hot AF and rich just in case if you don’t remember. I promise I’ll make it up to you some other time and if you're mad at me don’t forget that my twin sister is getting engaged tonight and that is awful enough as it is. Kisses- K  _

Typical Katherine, Carolne thought because at this point it wasn’t surprising to her or any of her friends when Katherine ditched plans last minute because she ran into some ex-fling or something or another. At this point at the bottom of her fourth mojito and all alone Caroline is ready just to call the night off and go crash on the sleeper couch at her friends apartment and try to get a good enough night’s sleep so she can make it to her job as junior editor at a local magazine company without to much of a hangover, or at least until she hears a guy who has incredibly hot British accent speak up from behind her. 

“Why, hello love. What’s an incredibly beautiful girl like you doing drinking all by herself?” 

Caroline turns around and she can’t stop her eyes from widing when she comes face to face with who is quite possibly the hottest man she ever saw; he had dirty blonde hair in loose curls that a small part of her is dying to run her fingers through, deep stormy blue-grey eyes, a light stubble lining his perfectly sculpted face, and the faint scent of dried paint mixed with expensive mint cologne. There is a part of Caroline (the buzzed part of her; not the sober part) that wants nothing more than to invite him back to Katherine’s apartment and spend the entire night finding out what else his mouth can do, but thankfully the sober part of her brain over powers the loose buzzed part and knows well enough to tell that this guy is a complete asshole. Just look at his pressed pair of jeans, henley, silver dog tag necklace, and a leather jacket that probably cost just as much as one month of her and Bonnie’s rent. 

Rolling her eyes already sensing the overconfidence radiating off of this stranger; says “I’m not alone.” 

“Really, then is a friend nearby or dare I say a boyfriend?” 

“No, first of all I don't have a boyfriend.” she pauses for a second when she sees a wolfish grin spread across his face but ignores it and continues on “And no my friend isn’t here because she ditched me.” 

“So you are alone then.” the stranger says sliding in the bar stool completely uninvited. 

“No I’m not… alone” Caroline trails off, realising that she is indeed alone. 

“Well either you’re alone or I am currently sitting on what could only be the world’s first invisible person.” 

“Okay I’m alone. Happy?” 

“Very.” 

Already having enough of this… conversation if she is using that term loosely; Caroline flags down a bartender preparing to pay and get the hell out of there. 

“Oh, come on love don’t be like that!” the handsome stranger exclaims catching her wrist and gently pulling her back into her seat. 

“Why?” 

“Well maybe I want to know more about you, your hopes, your dreams, and everything you want in your life.” 

At this point Caroline can totally tell all this stranger wants to get into her pants and already knowing that isn’t going to happen; she decides to play along. 

“Okay then, buy me a drink and maybe I’ll tell you.” because, hey if she is going to spend more time than she needs to with the d-bag from the bar may as well get one free drink from him, right? 

  
“With pleasure” he smirks obliviously flagging down the bartender so she can order her final mojito for the night. 

Once her drink is ordered the stranger asks the first question “So, love are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to call you love all night?” 

“Fine, my name is Caroline.” she says reaching out to shake his hand and when he reaches out to shake it and she tries to ignore the spark of electricity she feels when he returns it. 

“Pleasant to meet you. I’m Klaus.” the name has a ring of familiarity to it, but Caroline’s alcohol weakened brain is too weak to really think about it. 

Caroline lets out a loud snort into her new drink “Jesus christ your parents must hate you.” then realising how utterly rude that must’ve sounded immediately claps her hand over her mouth embarrassed and tries to start apologizing. 

Klaus waves her off with a chuckle “Oh no it’s fine I know it’s an odd name.” and while his tone is joking, Caroline can’t help but notice a flash of an un-discernible emotion in his eyes but it’s gone as soon it was there. 

“So why did your friend ditch you?” Klaus asks, turning the conversation back to her. 

“Well I am one part of a four-friend group and half of said group are involved in serious relationships. One is so serious the boyfriend is probably proposing to my friend as we speak, so me and my single friend planned on going out for a girls’ night but she ditched me to spend some time with an ex of hers. Now why are you here?” 

Klaus gives a light shrug of his shoulders “I’m new in town; just moved here from England to be with family and since one of my only mates who lives in America wanted to hang out with his incredibly bland and annoying girlfriend instead of me for the night, so I decided to come out and see what kind of company the city that never sleeps provides and let’s just say so far I am quite impressed.” he says eyeing me hungirly. 

“Well while I am flattered I sinceriously hope you know you’re going home alone tonight.” 

Gasping in mock offense Klaus says “How forward of you love, who knows maybe I just wanted to talk with the incredibly beautiful woman sitting next to me.” 

Letting out an indignant chuckle, Caroline says “Yeah, right. I’m too smart to be seduced by you.” 

Returning her chuckle with equal fervor, Klaus says “Who knows maybe that’s why I like you.” and that’s when Caroline can’t help the small blush that spreads across her face. 

The pair soon slip into easy conversation with Caroline learning that he is the middle of five siblings three brothers and one sister who just recently graduated from law school and is about to start working for his father’s company (hence the moving to America) and likes to paint in his free time. Klaus learns that Caroline just recently graduated from NYU as the Salutatorian with a Bachelor’s Degree in Journalism and an Associate’s Degree in Drama and English who has been working at a magazine company as a junior editor for about six months. What surprises Caroline the most is just how much she enjoys his company. Eventually, the bartender comes back around with their separate checks and much to her surprise he pays her ticket from earlier too and she sees the question in his eyes and she knows this is her chance to leave go home and have a semi peaceful night's sleep. Though looking at Klaus and all of his good looks Caroline thinks  _ Aw, what the hell _ and texts Bonnie letting her know what’s up, and that’s how she ends up being lead back to Klaus’s half-way unpacked apartment as they furiously make out while sloppily taking each other’s clothes off and spending the rest of the night in pure heaven. 

When Caroline wakes up hours later; it’s still dark outside or at least as dark as it can be for the early hours of the morning in New York with a pounding headache and for a second she isn't sure where she is. Then the events of last night come flooding back; Stefan wanting to propose to Elena, Katherine getting mad at Stefan before agreeing to go out with her, Kathrine ditching her, and then meeting the stranger… Kent? Karl? Great, she must’ve been drunker than she thought if she can’t even remember his name at the bar before agreeing to go back to his apartment against her better judgement just for the night as that was clear on both parts. With a groan Caroline tries to sit up as quietly as possible and almost jumps up in surprise when she hears the soft rustling of covers as her mystery guy turns in his sleep next to her and she feels her heart tug in her chest a bit looking at his sleeping form because he looks with his face relaxed into a peaceful smile that looks so different from the devilish smirk that Caroline had already grown accustomed to despite only knowing him less than a day. Shaking her head Caroline snaps herself out of her trance and knows that if she wants to make it to her job in time she has to leave now, so she slowly retraces her steps from last night pulling her clothes on piece by piece and  _ dang _ walking through the man’s apartment Caroline releases he was richer than she thought because she was too… preoccupied last night to really pay attention to much else. 

As Caroline is about to walk out the door she sees a small pad of pen and paper lying out and decides to write her mystery man a small note telling him she left before walking out the door. Thankfully, after too long of a subway ride Caroline walks into Katherine and Bonnie’s apartment; Katherine is still gone and Bonnie and Enzo are still asleep so Caroline is able to pull on her work clothes undetected and is able to chug some water and take as much aspirin as legally allowed before going backout way to soon and making her way to her job at  _ Scoop Magazine _ where she as of right now doesn’t do anything put write fluff pieces, caption pictures, and just go over the bigger pieces and check for grammatical errors. Then after about working for three hours got a text from Elena in a big group text with all of her 

_ OMG guys you won’t believe what happened last night! _

Then she sent a picture of her left hand adorned by the beautiful sapphire engagement ring Stefan showed her last night and once again Caroline almost screamed in happiness for her two best friends; all of her earlier bitterness which at the start wasn’t very abundant is now practically non-existent. Soon her and all of her friends including Enzo who Caroline knows she only included him for her and Bonnie’s sake send her words of congratulations and then they all make plans to go to Chipotle for a celebration dinner because yes they are that fancy. The whole time their there Elena and Stefan have these looks of complete adoration on their faces and even Katherine looks genuinely happy for her sister even though they are twins she likes to call her little sister even though they were only born less than twelve minutes apart. As the night continues on Caroline and Enzo are telling Bonnie the story about the time the two of them accidentally ate almost a whole entire tray of brownies not knowing they were “special” brownies during freshman year and the chaos that ensued which despite dating Enzo for almost six years and knowing Caroline for her entire life, Bonnie didn’t know. About halfway through Stefan comes up and asks if he could talk to her, so she excuses herself and follows him to a different table. 

“Hey, Stef what’s up?” 

“Nothing much. I just wanted to see if you could possibly join me and Elena next month to get lunch with my friend from London?” 

The friend from London he was referring to was the friend he made during his junior year abroad in London, or as she liked to call it the Dark Year or the year that sent Elena spiraling into a depression that was only slightly better than the year after her parents died in a car crash and almost caused Elena and Stefan to break up. Then to top it all off Stefan made a friend who everybody has met besides her and from the stories they heard is a complete a-hole. 

“You mean the one everybody even Damon who I know he is your brother Stefan but is quite frankly one of the most awful people I have ever met and holds even worse company likes to call him the British D-Bag”

“He’s not that…”

“Bad, I know Stefan. Except you always chose to see the best people.” 

“Listen, I know Klaus can be tough to be around but once you spend enough time with him he is one of the best, most loyal people you’ll ever meet. Can you just please come for me and Elena? I would ask the other girls but I’m afraid it would end up with the police being called, but I know I can count on you to keep your cool because you’re  _ Miss Mystic Falls  _ right? And that means you're great at keeping your cool in tough situations. Besides who knows maybe you two might like each other…”

The name rings a bell in Caroline’s mind but she just can’t place it. “Stefan if you’re trying to set me up with your friend I’ll stab this fork in your eye. #1 I’m not looking for anybody right now and #2 Based on the stories I’ve heard from Elena and everybody he is  _ so _ not my type.” 

He raises his hands up in surrender “Sorry, I just know him and I know you and I just thought you two would work really well together, but either way please can you come for me and Elena I think she would feel better if you were there. I’ll pay.” 

“Fine, but I can get whatever I want no matter the cost.” 

“Of course Caroline. I know I can always count on you. Thanks, again.” 

The rest next couple of weeks pass by quite normally. Though of course Caroline throws up a couple of times, but that’s only because Caroline is so overworked and she isn’t eating enough or even healthy enough, but what she doesn’t notice is that she hasn’t had her period since over twenty-eight days ago because she is to busy trying to find a roommate to replace Elena since she if finally moving in with Stefan and she doesn’t want her best friend of twenty-three years to be stuck paying rent until their three year lease is up when she should be saving up for what is sure to be the biggest event in Mystic Falls of the decade. Or at least that was until almost six weeks after Elena and Stfean got engaged and her, Bonnie, Katherine, and Elena are sitting around in the early afternoon creating a Pinterest board for wedding cakes eating heated up chicken from their favorite breakfast place when the all too familiar feeling of nausea overwhelms her when she runs and throws up in the toilet for what must've been about the fifteenth time in the past couple of weeks. 

When she walks out, Elena’s eyebrows knit up in concern “Are you okay Care? You’ve been throwing up a lot lately.” 

“Yeah I must have some sort of long lasting bug.” she says and still all of her friends' concern grows. 

Then trying to lighten up the mood Katheirne jokes “Who knows maybe she’s pregnant like Bella in Twilight, next thing you know she is going to start going around telling everyone she’s pregnant while looking as skinny as a stick.” 

Rolling her eyes Caroline weakley says “Ha ha Kat very…” then her stomach drops thinking about the untouched box of tampons Caroline has in her room that she bought over a month ago and she quickly does the math in her head tracking her symptoms nausea, bloating, and more and lines it up with the night she spent with the guy she met at a bar. She looks at her friends and says “Crap.”

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Present Day _

Caroline takes one last look at her friends for courage before grabbing the pregnancy test and seeing a little pink plus sign 

_ Positive  _

Son of a….


End file.
